familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harold Robinson (1917-2002)
Harold Robinson was the son of George Bond Robinson and Florence Eliza Warhurst, they married on Feb 4th 1904 at Old Chapel, Dukinfield. Cheshire England. Harold was the 7th of their nine children. He was born at 66 Wakefield Street, Stalybridge, Cheshire. Harold's schooling included: - : PRIMARY.............New St Georges : ELEMENTARY.....Old St Georges : SECONDARY.......Westhill Stalybridge Tech.Night school was a branch of the Man University. : ( did Draughtsman, Engineering and Math., also Shorthand.] WAR NOTES- Harold ROBINSON,876873, SERGEANT 88th Battery/14th Anti-Tank Regiment of the Royal Artillery He had intended to become a Draughtsman, but the war put an end to that. He joined the Regular Army, in the Royal Artillery 1939? and was in Belgium when the war broke out. His sectiion worked their way through Belgium and to Dunkirk, where like many he endured the constant bombing by the Germans. He eventually reached England, but the small vessel he was on was hit, and the vessel limped into port. He was then stationed at, or near Hoddam Castle and became the Welfare Officer. He was sent to Lockerbie where he prepared to go to North Africa. 30 April 1943, Mum was notified that Dad had been injured in North Africa. The incident took place on 13 April 1943. He was at Medjez-el-Bob, Tunisia. his position was attacked, and he was hit by shrapnel. Many of his men were killed at that time. After a time at Bougi Hospital General he was brought back to England on The Lady Nelson, a Canadian Hospital boat, 1943, and landed at Havermouth, Bristol. Dad spent a while in the following hospitals before being discharged from the Army January, 1944. Nettley Hospital at Southhampton, and the Royal Wyrick at Warrington. The Royal Canadian Navy operated two hospital ships throughout the Battle of the Atlantic. The Lady Nelson and the Letitia were staffed by RCAMC nursing sisters. Naval nursing sisters served at the coastal naval installations in Newfoundland and at HMCS Niobe in Scotland. These hospital ships were run like any large hospital, except that the patients' beds were bunks in three tiers and ventilation and heat were a problem. He was to be invalided from the army, and for the rest of his life he carried the marks of war service through the disabilities caused by injuries sustained in North Africa. He married on 8th November 1941, to Edna Joyce MORGAN, at St Matthews Parish Church, Church Road, Newport, Monmouthshire, Wales. She was the daughter of Herbert Reginald MORGAN of Newport. Mon. and Dorothy Phyllis SMITH Gloucestershire After the war he retrained as an Electrician, and was employed by Monsanto Chemicals, Newport. In 1955 he and Joyce migrated, with their family of four children to Melnourne, Australia. However life was not to the liking of the family, and in 1957 they sailed to New Zealand, and a life in Hamilton. The family were based there for many years, until Harold and Joyce moved to Tauranga in the late 1990s. Harold gained a position with the Hamilton City Council, as an Electrical Troubleman, this position he held till retirement in 1982, at which time he was the Chief Electrical Fitter for the Council. Apart from his family and work his greatest passion was the game of soccer, he was a great supporter/advocate for the Hamilton Technical Old Boys team, and perhaps the proudest man when they won the Chatham Cup, being the first minor club to have done so. He was also a great 'back-seat referee', his voice often to be heard as a game progressed and maybe there had been some infringement. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of PARENTS NAMES' References * Category:Born in Cheshire Category:Married in 1941 Category:Married in Newport, Wales Category:Died in Paeroa Category:Non-SMW people articles